Friend Or Foe
by xxcandylover23xx
Summary: Her life goes on, Not fully knowing who she really is, as it's forbidden to be mention in her present's. Many will be put to the test, Jealousy will rise, old enemies surface's, New face's are seen, and it all lead's to who she choose's.


**Hey guy's! Cassy is back with new Idea's ready to be known on the world of FF!**

**Check out my Profile to see what new stories I've released! **

**Same rules: I Don't own DBZ nor Character's, but What I do own is this Plot! n.n**

**Please R&R And have fun!**

* * *

**Summary: Her life goes on, Not fully knowing who she really is, as it's forbidden to be mention in her present's. Many will be put to the test, Jealousy will rise, old enemies surface's, New face's are seen, and it all lead's to who she choose's.**

~~~~~~~~n.n

_Prologue_

I always come to wonder why my life wasn't filled with any adventure or mystery. It was just...Plain. Normal. Lacking of excitement.

I was a big dreamer. Literally. I dream of the abnormal all the time. It just can't be helped. I want the rush feeling, The nervousness, the supernatural happening right before my eye's! I want to be different from the rest...

All my life I've been tormented by no other than Trunks Vegeta Brief, my enemy who was sadly, a family friend. I swear, if he wasn't a family friend, I would of been punched him square in the face. And how can I forget to mention his little side kick: Marron chestnut, who is also his girlfriend. I swear, they had nothing else better to do than to annoy me every second of the day.

I was okay with his sister, Bra Brief. She was my best (and only) friend I had at school. Which I don't mind really. I only call her my best friend because she' the ONLY friend I have. It's not that I can't make any friend's, it's just that The kid's going there doesn't seem like my type of people I would want to be around anyways. It's like I have to Impress them in order to fit in within their circle of friend's which I don't need.

I have better thing to do in my time. Like reading. Yes, I am your typical nerd. I have glasses, I never go against my Parent's rule's, I never go against the school rules, I always come prepared to school, Never missed any assignment's, I watch anime, and I read.. A lot. But what can I say? Reading is my love. It is the only way I can picture my life being different within the stories I read, only wishing it could be turned into a reality!

But sadly, It wasn't, and I was stuck being like the rest of the crowd. And because of this, I want to become a writer when I grow up. I want to show an example to those who feel's the same way as me. I want them to realize that it may be hard to get what you wish for, and it may seem so out of reach, but in due time, their wish will one day come true! In the after life of course..But it wouldn't hurt to just daydream of what could of been in the real world. And also an explorer. I also want to explore, go place's no one else has gone..Yes, that would fit perfect with my stories.. It may be hard, but not Impossible.

Do you ever get the feeling's that Sometime's it felt as if everyone around me knew something I didn't. Like there hiding something..I don't know why but I just have the strangest feeling..I've been having this feeling for a while now... Sure I feel left out on most part's, and I'm not saying it's wrong for people to have secret's, but it would be nice if I as let in on the secret's that float's around the air. It's as if, it's Right there. just floating above my head, and as I try to reach it, it just drift's farther upward into the sky, out of reach..

It's not that I want my life to be a lie, but just filled with many thing's that catches my interest.

Beside's reading, I picked up on drawing. I wasn't a professional of course, but I would say I do a excellent job.

I just wish something out of the Norm would just happen. Like..An alien invasion would Happen! ..Okay, May'be not That as I would so pee myself but that Would be cool.

Probably something involving a Prince on a different Planet. Or May'be Human's flying? Yeah, that would be the best thing ever! You get to escape anything that you feel is holding you down. It would really come in handy when I want to get far away from my living nightmare (Trunks), which is Everyday.

I don't know where or how he get's his energy to keep tormenting me from, but it was wearing me out. It's only so much a person could take from the harassment.. And weird thing, it seem's like he always knew where I am/was. Strange, huh? And he's always showing up out of no where! Just last week he popped up in the library, (My last resort to hide from him.) All the way in the back, but he somehow managed to find me in a matter of minute's.

I couldn't remember when all this started..The reason's for him to hate me so much to ruin my High School experience.

I bet he just sit's up in his room, Planning on what the next day of torture he's gonna do to me.. I mean, it's different everyday. One day would be name calling, the next would be hitting, and the next day would be spreading Rumor's about me and so on.. He has a girlfriend, why not use his time with her instead of focusing on me? He made me feel small to the world multiple time's, how much more do I have to go through for him to put me down for good?

And it's surprising no one else see's this happening. Not that I want them to focus on me, but It's just sad that no one is willing to help me, and the one's who DO witness it either Ignores it completely or just watch what he's going to do to me, which is just sad. Didn't their Parent's tell them to help out a being if they see any type of Bullying taking place?

It's like everyone was avoiding me for some reason..Did I stink?

I doubt it.

Did they feel intimidated because of my grade's?

That was a stupid question.

But still, I work by myself when were allowed to work in group's, and when were forced, I only speak Once to my group, and that's when where discussing roles. And even then I could tell they didn't like me very much, but I don't know why. Probably Trunks was rubbing on them was causing them to see thing's his way. So in short word's: I'm anti-social basically.

I'm fine by myself..I've always been...But it suck's because I can't have that ONE Person I could trust with my life without judging me for who I am.

I swear, life just wasn't fair...

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Please tell me what you think with a review. Should I continue with this story or not? Criticism is welcomed. Until then, Laterz!**


End file.
